being crazy isn't always bad
by 2Pcanada
Summary: something is wrong with canada but what happens when a dream he has covinces him to get help from the other nations before its to late. warning character deaths in later chapters
1. the dream

Authors note: so Yay this is my first fanfic I've ever did! That's mostly all I have to say im that much of a talker but I'll try to continue if people want me to just don't expect them to be out soon. So on with the story!

"America…."England said as he placed a hand on America's shoulder. "You can't put it off any longer" America just kept his head down not wanting to hear anything England said. "Come on get up and follow me "America got up and followed England downstairs to the basement where he could hear crying. In the basement was a jail cell. When they reached the cell they saw the so called crazy nation Canada in the cell tied up and crying deeply looking at them with his pleading eyes."America if you don't do this he will end up killing the remain nations that are left"England said as he took a gun out of his back pocket. America just continued to look at his brother who was crying and confused on why England wanted to have him dead. "America what's happening...please help me" America didn't answer him. He just took the gun and aimed for the center of Canada's head. England didn't bear to look at the event that was about to take place. "I love you Canada but… see you in hell!" America said as he fired a shot into Canada's head.

BANG

Canada suddenly wakes up crying and confused wondering what the heck just happened. "oh it was just a dream. Thank god" kumaguro wakes up and looks at Canada. "Are you ok?"Canada pats his bears head. "Yeah I'm fine kuma. Don't worry. "Who are you?" Canada looks at his bear a bit annoyed. "I'm your owner Canada." he looked at his clock to find that it was twelve o clock in the morning. "wow its late he" said as he laid back down to sleep. "I've got a meeting tomorrow too. "He couldn't stop wondering on what the dream he had meant. He could never hurt anyone in his life or he thought he wouldn't .

I just love Canada when he goes crazy! He so awesome! Sorry if its short but you can't rush perfection. The next updated will either be tomorrow or the day after that comment if you liked or for whatever


	2. it happens

Authors notes: sorry so late! I had some stuff come up. I'll try to make this as long as I can! So on with the story

Canada is at the meeting and as usual England, France, and America are fighting over something stupid."I wonder if I'll get a chance say something for once" he said as he sat down at his assigned seat. "No you won't and you never will" said a voice. "Who said that?" he said as he turned around. A while later America, France, and England stopped fighting finally and asked the other nations to take their seats. As the nations went to go find their seats Russia came and sat on an assumed "empty" chair. "Oh dear maple" Canada said as he was being squished by the vodka drinking nation. "Can you please get off me?" Of course Russia didn't hear him and just continued to tell everyone to become one with mother Russia. "Aren't you going to do something about this?" said the same voice as before. "Who is that?" said Canada. The voice continued "you can say that I'm you…but not as innocent. So as a favor I'm goanna get rid of this guy for you." "Wait what!" Canada said in a worried voice. "just relax it will all be over in a minute" as the voice said that Canada's eyes turned from a lovely purple violet to an evil black in a instants.

As usual America was fighting with England about how he should let him build a McDonalds at his place because he really needed one there. '' COME ON IGGY!You guys need my awesome food there!'' America whined as he stood up. '' I TOLD YOU NO YOU BLOODY GIT!We don't need your horrid food at my-"there was a load bang noise causing everyone to look in Russia's direction. Russia was on the floor but slowly getting pushed Russia off him as hard as he could. "Who did that?"Russia said with evil aura slowly surrounding slowly turned around and faced Canada who had an emotionless face. Russia started to grin "oh it was you Canada. You know that was a real mean thing to do" he all of a sudden pulls his pipe out. "Looks like you now have to become with mother Russia, da?" "Wait you commie bastard you can't do that to my bro!" America yelled as he got up to be the hero and save his brother. "Oh yeah, Watch me." Russia swung the pipe at Canada's head only to have it be caught. Canada looked up at Russia with his black eyes and cracked a grin. "You want to play? Let's play." Russia was shocked and confused by this. But before he could do anything else he was lifted in the air and slammed to the ground. Canada knelt down to Russia and whispered "I win." "Mattie...what the hell was that" America said in shock. All the nations were speechless seeing how the quiet nation took down on of the most feared one. After a minute Canada's eyes turned from an evil black to his lovely violet. Then Canada fainted and fell back into his chair. The only things that went through everyone's heads were what the hell just happened and what was going to happen when Russia woke up.

I made it as long as I could but with a cliff hanger! Again sorry late! I love when Canada hurts people! It makes me so happy! Next chapter will be out soon!

Russia: why you make Mattie hurt me?

Me: cause I can. (=w=)


	3. conversation

So sorry this is late!I had school to deal with and I got a new wig! Anyway ill update as much as I possibly can. On with the story!

"DUDE THAT WAS TOTTALY BAD ASS!" yelled America while every other country continued to put together what just happened."I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE HAD THAT MUCH STRENGHT!"America gave his signature hero laugh, while a cretin British gentleman came up from behind him and slapped him in the back of the head."YOU BLOODY IDIOT YOUR BROTHER JUST WENT CRAZY AND PASSED OUT!HELP HIM DAMMIT!" England yelled as France was trying to wake Canada up." Mathieu come on you need to wake up."Yo iggy stop hitting me I was going to help eventually! WHAT KIND OF HERO WOULD I BE IF I COULDN'T PROTECT MY OWN LITTLE BROTHER!" "STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND HELP FRANCE WAKE HIM UP!" yelled England as he continued to argue. The other countries where now talking to amongst themselves about all the events that just tool place. France stood up "well it doesn't look like he is going to wake up anytime soon. So I suggest we take him back to my room so we could wait till he wakes up" "HELL NO YOU CRAZY PERVERT! He's going to go in to stay in my room so I can keep an eye on him!"America said as he went over to where Canada is and picked him up bridal style. "Fine whatever you bloody git lets just get him somewhere to rest." As America headed for the door closely followed by France and England he yelled "YO GERMANY YOUR IN CHARGE UNTILL FERTHER NOTICE!"And with that they left. Meanwhile the Baltic's were trying to get Russia to wake up by using the scent of vodka in hopes he would wake up." please wake up you can't be like this forever. We need to see if you're hurt!"Said Lithuanian shaking Russia a little. Even though in truth all of them liked him better this way.

Canada's point of view (his mind)

All Canada could see was darkness and all he could feel was evil insanity. He didn't know exactly what was happening. Last thing he could remember was being sat on by Russia in the conference, and a strange voice in his head then…..darkness. In the darkness he saw a figure it looked just like himself only different. It began to speak "well well looks like I've had quite a lot of fun in your body" it said smiling "w-who are you?" Canada said a bit scared as its smile grew "well you could say that I'm you, but only….better. You can call me dark since it would be rather confusing if there was two Canada's wondering around." Canada took a step back. "Y-you're that strange voice I heard earlier? How are you even here….where ever here is." Dark took a step towards Canada. "Well if your referring to how I'm alive I'm not…well without your body I'm not. You see without your body I'll have no way to live I'll be just like a sprit no way to help people like you." Canada looked confused "what do you mean help people like me?" "I've been watching you for some time now. I know how you feel. You feel neglected and unloved, like no one cares, or notices you." dark said as walked he closer and closer to Canada "that's not true! People notice me...Maybe not all the time, but even if you could help me how would you?" dark thought for a second before answering the question. "Well we could take out all the people that hurt you so much over the years." He said as he came up to Canada now face to face with him. "Don't you want those people to hurt as much as you have?" Canada thought about this it was true that the people ignored him even when he really needed comfort from someone other than kumajiro, but did they really deserve to be hurt? Canada stayed silence for a moment before speaking "maybe your right" dark smiled at this comment "but just because they caused me pain over the years doesn't mean it has to happen to them! Canada said with the confidence he didn't know he had. Canada just stared at dark for a moment waiting to see his response. Dark smiled then started laughing like a maniac "you poor foolish boy, you don't understand that I'm just trying to help you. If you don't want my help ill have no other choice than to show you what I mean." Canada flinched back at this statement. "Starting with your oh so dear brother. "He started laughing and with that Canada could see him disappear into the darkness as he slowly woke up from his very disturbing conversation.

Hello people well that's the end of another chapter! Again I'm so sorry for the late update but it did take me a while to write at least this much. Well until next time!


End file.
